Truth or Dare
by PottersGirl1
Summary: When Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco recieve detention, they play a little game of Truth or Dare. Dramatic Fun! 3RD CHP. REPLACED
1. Detention

"DETENTION!" The word was still ringing in Hermiones ears as she left the great hall after breakfast. "I still can't believe he put us into detention! I am never EVER doing another stupid errand for Hagrid. This is all your fault Harry! You just HAD to insist we get that book!" Hermione complained. "I'M SORRY, OK Hermione!!! I never expected that SNAPE would see us!" Harry shouted. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been caught in the restricted section of the library very late last night. They had been looking for a book entitled How to Take Care of Skrewts Without Actually Going Near Them for Hagrid, and, most unfortunately, ran into Snape while returning to the tower. "Well, I dunno. Maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe we'll just have to clean up his room or something." Ron said, trying to sound optimistic. It wasn't working. "Ron, has it processed through your head that SNAPE gave us detention?! Even if he is only going to make us clean his room, he's probably going to make us do it with our TONGUES!" Hermione screamed. "Yum." Ron said.

3 classes and a lunch later, Harry finally made it through potions, his last class of the day. But just as he was about to leave, he heard a very familiar voice. "ME? Your giving ME detention, professor?! But…" Snape interrupted the stranger. "No If, ands, or BUTS about it, Mr. Malfoy. You are to be present here at 10:00 PM sharp. Any later, Draco, and I will be forced to take away…" Snape looked around nervously, as if someone may be listening (his snake eyes just missing Harry by an inch), then continued… "…your alcohol privileges." 'So he DOES have special privileges' thought Harry, before cueing back in on their conversation. "What you did was very wrong, Mr. Malfoy. I am more than disappointed in your behavior." Draco sneered. "Whatever… listen, maybe you can you tell me, by any chance, who else is going to be there?" Snape nodded and started counting off his fingers. "Well so far, there is Fred and George Weasley (Draco made a disgusted face), Ginny Weasley (Draco made an even more disgusted face)….ah yes, and I almost forgot: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley." Harry was sure that Draco was going to throw up. "POTTY, MUDBLOOD, AND WEASEL? Your putting me in detention with THEM?!" Harry was about to beat the shit out of Malfoy when he remembered that he really wasn't supposed to hear that. "Yes, I feel your pain Draco, but it had to be done…well, this conversation has gone well over its limit. And I must get back to my work. Your dismissed."

"I'M NOT GOING! It could take hours to do whatever Snape has up his sleeve! We could be stuck with Malfoy for the whole night, for all we know!" Hermione shouted. Ron was still punching the pillow, although there really was no pillow left to punch. "I know Hermione, but look at the bright side: He's going to have to do as much work as us. He probably won't have time to shoot nasty comment at us." Harry said, sounding optimistic. When Ron was finally done punching the pillow, and had cooled off, he started talking again. "Malfoy must have really done something to have Snape give him a detention. Did you hear what it was, Harry?" Harry squinted his eyes as if trying to look back into the past. "All I heard was Snape was disappointed in Malfoy. Probably for beating up a first year or something." Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione looked at the clock. "Well, we have about an hour left until we have to go to the dungeon, so I say we work on some homework till then."

An hour had come and gone, and before they knew it, they were inside of Snape's classroom. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and of course, Mr. Weasel….oh I'm sorry, I mean Weasley." Snape snorted at his last comment. Ron gave him a look of pure loathing. "Now that we are all here, I will explain your tasks that you are to complete tonight. You are to clean my entire classroom. No wands aloud. I would like the floors scrubbed, and the shelves dusted. If I find ONE speck of dirt, I will be forced to assign detention to ALL of you for the rest of the week. So what are you waiting for? You only have 4 hours." And with that, Snape trotted off, looking satisfied with his self. Little did the cleaning crew know what those 4 hours were going to lead to.


	2. Explaining the Game

"Alright…It's done." Harry said, after an hour and a half of careful cleaning, with help, of course. "Snape said he'd be back at about 2." Harry reminded them. "What are we gonna do for the next 2 and a half hours? Unless Snape comes back and dismisses us, were not going anywhere." Ginny whined. "Well, we could talk…" Hermione said. There was a look of pure disgust on all of their faces. "But judging by the looks on everyone's faces, I'd say that's a no." Hermione concluded. "This is bullshit! I knew I should have just skipped!" Draco moaned. "Oh no Malfoy, you wouldn't want your alcohol privileges taken away would you?" Harry said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "How the fuck did you know about that?!" Draco shouted, standing up waiting for a fight. "Lets just say, I have connections." Harry said, referring his connections to his ears. Draco looked like he was about to burst. "Connections, my ass. You just have nothing better to do than listen to private conversations." Draco shouted. Harry laughed. "Sorry, Malfoy, but I really don't want to hear details about what you and Snape are doing ALONE." At this, everyone burst out laughing, but the laughing turned into cussing, and the cussing turned into yelling. Harry and Draco were at each others throats, knocking books off the shelves and vials off the tables. "STOOOOOOOOP!!!" At once, all of the movement in the room had ceased at once. "MY GOD, YOU TWO ACT LIKE YOUR STILL FIRST YEARS! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!" Hermione shouted, pointing to the fallen books and the broken vials scattered on the floor. "Man, we just finished cleaning this stuff up." Ron said, bending down on his knees, and helping George, Ginny, and Fred clean up the mess. "Yeah that's where your family belongs, Weasley…On their knees!" The entire group started towards Draco, until they heard the classroom door open.

"What are you guys DOING?" Luna asked questioningly. "We were just…….." Harry started, but realized something. "Wait a minute, what are YOU doing here, Luna??? It's almost midnight." Luna was staring around dreamingly, and finally answered Harry's question after what seemed like hours. "Well, I WAS coming down here to ask Professor Snape about one of our assignments due tomorrow, but as I can see, you're a little busy." Luna began to shut the door, but stopped. "Actually, you know what? I'd kind of like to stay. Observe a little." Ron was annoyed. "Yeah, whatever, but right now, could ya help us pick up the rest of this mess?" Ron asked. The group finished cleaning the mess in less than 10 minutes, and found themselves in the same situation as before. "I'm bored." Fred said. "Yeah so am I. Can't we just leave?" George questioned. "No, we can't just LEAVE. If Snape came here and found that we had gone without his permission, we'd all be in detention for the rest of the year." Ginny explained. They all nodded their head in agreement. "Well then, come on, think people. What can we do to waste 2 hours and 20 minutes?" George demanded. "Well, there was this game that the muggles were playing at my neighbor Penny Parker's birthday party." Hermione muttered. Everyone stared at her, waiting for an answer. "It's called Truth or Dare." 

Ginny let out a small gasp. "I've heard of that game! Is it the one where you spin the little tube type thingy around and it lands on someone and you have to kiss them?" Hermione laughed. "No silly, that's called Spin the Bottle. And I don't think you want to end up kissing one of your brothers do you?" All the Weasley's made barfing noises. "Well, what IS Truth or Dare?" Luna asked, sounding eager to know the answer. "Well, you start with one person, and they ask another person Truth or Dare. If they pick truth, the person will…………." The explanation went on for awhile, giving them a long and detailed description of the game. "Well, do you guys wanna play?" Hermione said impatiently, hoping they were up for it. "I don't know, I mean, what if someone asks me to kiss someone else?" Ron said hesitantly. "No shit, I'm not kissing any one in this room!" Draco said forcefully. "Well, you might have no choice. Remember, you'll be booted if you turn your question down. So unless you want to sit here, alone, in the dark, for the next 2 hours….." Ron immediately changed his mind. "I'm game." Eventually, everyone in the room had decided to play. Hermione laughed cunningly. "Well then, let the games…begin."

****

**I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just had to stop there, it was a cliffhanger in waiting! But don't worry, the next chapter will either be out right after this one, or tomorrow, so don't fret!!!** 


	3. A Simple Game of Truth or Dare

"Alright well, remember that I've put a spell on all of us to make sure none of us lie." Hermione reminded them, and continued on. "Well, may I start?" Everyone murmured yes, and the game began. "Ok..." Hermione surveyed her victims before letting her eyes stop at… "Harry, truth or dare?" Harry pondered on it for a minute, then answered. "Truth." Everyone was staring at Hermione, waiting for a question. "Ok Harry…If you had to pick one girl in this whole school to kiss, who would you pick?" Harry wanted to say Cho, but when he opened his mouth to say her name, Hermiones came out instead. "WHAT?' Ginny said, half shouting, half laughing. "I didn't mean to say that! It just came out!" Harry insisted. Hermione had a look of complete shock on her face. "Yeah, but remember Harry, the truth spell! So you MUST wanna kiss Hermione!" Ron shouted. Harry was blushing so bad, and Hermione was still shocked to the bone. "Harry, um……it's your turn." Fred bellowed, trying to get his attention. Harry cleared his throat, and moved on with the game. "Hmmmmm…" Harry knew just who to pick.

"Malfoy, truth or dare?" Draco was hesitate at first, but eventually gave in. "Truth." He said softly. "Wait a minute? I thought u had BALLS, Malfoy?" Ginny said, chuckling. Malfoy wasn't about to let a Weasel tell him off, so he changed his answer to dare. "Ok, Malfoy, I dare you to…….."

"I dare you to kiss Ginny." Ginny wasn't really paying attention, but when she heard the words "kiss Ginny" she was focused again. "Are you joking me? There's NO WAY I'm kissing her!!!" Draco shouted, furious at the suggestion. "Ok, Malfoy, whatever you say, but…" Harry started, but stopped mid sentence. "But what, Potter?" Draco said, waiting for an answer. "Well, ya see, I kinda casted a charm on you guys….and if you refuse a dare, your gonna have to walk around school naked all day tomorrow. You clothes won't go near you, and neither will any other object that could cover your…….um… parts." Harry finished, half serious, half laughing. "Not that you'd have to worry about that Malfoy. You HAVE no parts!" Everyone burst out laughing except Draco. "How would you know Potter, trying to sneak a peek in the bathrooms, eh?" Draco said satisfyingly. "YOU WISH!" Harry shouted. "Stop!" Hermione screamed. Everyone was quiet again. "Lets just move on with the damn game, ok?" Every nodded. "Ok….." Hermione said, as if she had something to continue with. "OK what?" Ginny asked. "Ok, so aren't you 2 gonna kiss?" Hermione asked. Ginny and Draco looked from one to another, then to the whole group. "You mean we….." Draco stated, sounding almost worried. "Yup…you agreed to play, didn't you? Unless of course you'd rather everyone in the school see your di…." Draco stopped her before she finished. "OK! I'll do it." So, they did. Ginny was swooning. Draco was smiling. 'She does have very nice lips.' He thought. "MALFOY! HELLO?" Draco regained consciousness, and continued with the game. "Ok this is dumb…I say we move on to bigger and better things. No more of these stupid first year truths and dares." Draco said. It was settled. This game was NOT going to be as innocent as planned. 

Malfoy examined his prey, then finally pounced. "Ron…truth or dare?" Ron picked dare, not wanting to sound like a pussy. "Ok…I dare you to show up at breakfast tomorrow wearing nothing but a little hat to cover your dick." Ron turned completely red, and pondered on it. "Fine, I'll do it." He concluded. "Ok, now it's my turn…Fred…truth or dare?" Ron asked. "I'll go with truth." Fred said. "Ok, Fred…….are you gay???" Fred turned very red and muttered a small "Yes" before turning around to face the other way. "OH MY GOD!!! My brother is GAY!" Ginny shouted. Fred had finally turned back around to face the laughter and comments. "Ok Ginny…have you and Malfoy ever done shit?" Ginny muttered a small yes. "Malfoy! I'm gonna murder you!" George shouted. "I swear to god, Malfoy…." Malfoy didn't seem fazed by any of this. He just sat back, avoiding the death glares from the Weasley's. "Ok, Ginny your turn." Malfoy said calmly, giving Ginny a quick wink. "Ok…George, truth or dare?" George picked dare, not wanting to ruin his reputation. "I have a perfect dare for you. I dare you to wear a wig, a micro mini, a lot of makeup, and a tube top midriff top. All day." George was smiling. "That's cool! Ha, I got off easy." Everyone laughed. "Ok, Harry, truth or dare?" George asked. Harry chose dare. "I have a dare for you and Hermione. I dare you guys to come into breakfast tomorrow, and start making out on the Ravenclaw table and to go as far as you guys can without stopping." Harry and Hermione were blushing like blushing buffoons. "Ok…I'll do it if Hermione will." Harry said quietly. "I'll do it." Hermione was completely red. "Alright…how about you Luna? Truth or Dare?" Luna choose dare. "Ok, Luna…I dare you to come into breakfast tomorrow and start pole dancing at the teachers table. With only underwear on." After careful consideration, Luna agreed, since if she picked no, she'd be walking around completely naked. "Ok then, Fred, truth or dare?" Luna asked. "I think I'll go with dare this time." Luna thought about all the choices she had to give him, then chose one that seemed perfect for him. "I dare you to walk right up to Snape, and start frenching him." Fred agreed happily (Yuck). "Ginny! Truth or dare?" Ginny chose truth, not wanting to be considered timid. "Alright, I dare you and Malfoy to walk into the hall, and announce your pregnant with his baby, but your in love with Hermione." Ginny and Draco were hesitate at first, but decided its better than being naked all day long. "Alright, so everyone has a dare for tomorrow, right?" Each person muttered a small yes in return. Malfoy laughed. "Well, it looks like tomorrow is going to be a VERY interesting day, indeed." 


	4. The Morning After

"Tuck in, everyone!" Dumbledore announced as the food was levitated up to the tables. Just as everyone started to eat, George walked into the room, micro mini and all. "What is UP my girlfriends?!" George said enthusiastically as he strutted in and sat down with a group of girls at the Gryffindor table. Some people laughed, but most just kept silent, in case George was for real. Next, Luna walked into the hall with only her robes and knickers on. She walked right up to the head of the room, magically summoned a pole, and stripped her self of her robes. Now, the room was in a complete uproar, with hoots and hollers coming from guys in every direction. 

"Why, I never…" were the only words that could escape Professor Mcgonnagals lips before Ron paraded into the hall, with only a party hat covering his dick. Now, the hoots and hollers were coming from the girls. But before any more uproar could be caused, Harry and Hermione strolled into the Hall, like nothing was bizarre was happening. Harry and Hermione let the chaos settle down a little. The hall was quiter and teachers were less nutty. 

And then, without much consideration of what he was doing, Harry grabbed Hermione, pushed her down on to the Ravenclaw table, and started making out in front of everyone. The uproar had started up again, and Harry's hand was half up Hermione skirt and Hermione shirt was half way unbuttoned. Then, in strode Fred, half running, half walking up to Snape, finally reaching him, climbing on top of the table, and kissing Snape with all his might. Bizarrely, Snape did not object. He actually let Fred climb on top of him! And then, finally, Ginny dragged Draco into the hall, and propped herself up onto the teachers table. "EVERYONE, I NEED YOUR ATTENTION!" She shouted. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, including Harry and Hermione, who were now stripped down to their knickers. "I have an announcement to make…. I AM PREGNANT!!!" Ginny screamed. Their was an assortment of "Oh my god" and "What!?" around the almost silent room. But it just got worse. 

"Yes, it's true I am pregnant…AND IT'S HIS BABY!" Ginny yelled, pointing directly at Draco. Draco didn't look surprised. "But I wanted to tell you something, too, Draco…I…I don't love you!" Ginny cried, then continued. "I…I LOVE HERMIONE!" The hall was in pandemonium now. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" The entire room went silent. The kissing stopped, and Harry pulled his pants back up. "I AM ABSOLUTLEY OUTRAGED!" Mcgonnagal shouted. No one had ever seen her so mad. "ALL OF YOU, GET TO DUMBLEDORES OFFICE, NOW!!!!!!!" The Truth or Dare group went straight out of the hall, avoiding the embarrassing glares and winks from the spectators. But before they left, they got one last standing ovation, which was good enough for them. 


End file.
